Invisible
by OyashiroSatsu
Summary: Invisible- adj. Not perceptible or discernible by the mind. Invisible, she’d been that for eons and now she finally got her chance to leave footprints. Hanyuu centric Might be HanyuuxKeiichi or RenaxKeiichi. Small bits of ShionxSatoshi.


**Summary:** **Invisible**- _adj._ Not perceptible or discernible by the mind. **Invisible,** she'd been that for eons and now she finally got her chance to leave footprints.

**Warning:**The first chapter isn't that bad, probably will get slightly gruesome or…emotionally gruesome later one? XD Emotionally gruesome, yeah that. Hope it's not to corny, not good at writing the group together that well. This chapter will also be shorter then the ones to come and less...descriptive I guess...it will just be different because it's a prologue.

**Pairings:**Um…well…it's meant to be Hanyuu centric because I always thought they should have explored Hanyuu with a group more. I could make it a Keiichi X Hanyuu story. I've always liked the premise behind it, like god and mortal. Tell me what you think please? :D Really not many guys in Higurashi anyways. If it isn't Hanyuu X Keiichi it will Rena X Keiichi. Probably will stick a tiny bit of Shion X Satoshi in there somehow. XD Just wait for it.

**Disclaimer:** No own, all that junk.

* * *

**Invisible**- _adj. _**1. **Not perceptible by the eye. **2. **out of sight **3. **Not perceptible or discernible by the mind. **[1]**

Hanyuu followed the small printed words for a forth time with her finger, carefully going over each letter with delicate ease. She lingered over the word _not_, and held the small dictionary even tighter in her hands. When she had first asked Rika what the red book in the front of the classroom she had laughed.

"It's a dictionary Hanyuu; it has definitions of all the words in the entire universe. We use to look up the meanings of them," Rika explained as she pulled one of them off the shelves. The binding was coming loose and many of the pages were ripped but it was sadly the best that their small school owned.

"Every single word?" Hanyuu gasped in amazement. "One little book can hold all that information."

"Of course, read it if you want," Rika smiled softly at her friend, still new to some of the simplicities of the human world.

Hanyuu blinked as Rika handed the dictionary over to her, she felt odd having the world at her fingertips, well at least that was how it felt to her.

Even though she had held more power then anyone could imagine as Oyashiro she hadn't known everything, despite folklore. Hanyuu was wise; she understood the weighty consequence words could hold. This book seemed like a fierce giant with all the strength in the world to her, while others would of seen a red cover, annoyingly small type, and long words with slight letters you didn't know could be silent.

So she began flipping through the pages until she noticed the small word in bold print, invisible.

_Invisible, invisible, invisible. _The actuality of it had haunted her for so long and she could still feel the grip of it even now, in this world of miracles were even a lonely young god like herself could find contentment. Now she flipped through the pages again, searching for the n's.

It wasn't that she didn't know what not meant just wanted to see what this dictionary had to say about it. "Dictionary, dictionary, dictionary," Hanyuu muttered to get a feel for the world. She let the r's just slip off her tongue.

**Not **(not)_,_ – _adv. _**1. **(used to express negation, denial, refusal, prohibition, etc.): _It's not far from here. _**2. **_Slang. _(used jocularly to indicate that a previous statement is untrue): _That's a lovely dress. Not!_

_Not, not, not. _Something she had used to be, part in of this world and out, standing in two roads, at the same time. It felt odd, being tied down to this place Rika called consciousness. She was used to floating around, watching over fragments of time. All the crystals, mostly deep scarlet, pooling up in a corner while Hanyuu could only just toss them aside and now…now she could only find that place in her subconscious.

"Hanyuu," The voice went unheard. "Hanyuu!" The said girl let out a small squeak of surprise; she wasn't used to being addressed still. She wasn't used to be noticed, perceptible. She turned around, her cheeks tinting pink as she tilted her head upwards to meet Mion's eyes.

"Y-yes Mion-sama?" Hanyuu asked, once again gathering her wits up around her. She smiled softly, blinking several times as Mion stared her down with her common intensity. "Bring the dictionary to the club today." Mion demanded, with her authority Hanyuu was always so amazed she could control and direct with ease.

Hanyuu could only reach that level of calm collectiveness when she became almost an entirely different entity. She didn't feel like she was a whole, just two pieces of a irrelevant puzzle that could almost fit togeather perfectly but somehow it was to easy to see the seam.

"I will, I will, I will!" Hanyuu nodded swiftly, her purple hair falling in front of her eyes. She blew them lightly back into place, fixing a determined grin on her face. "I won't forget," She promised. "Remember Hanyuu, remember."

"What are we playing today?" Satoko asked grinning evilly. "Are we going to grow to throw them at each other, because I like that idea. Keiichi-chan could use some discipline, she laughed, holding her hand over her mouth, throwing her head back as she did.

Keiichi opened his mouth, chest puffing out as he did but Mion cut him off. "Wait and you will see, I'm sure Keiichi will look well in whatever outfit he has to wear for losing," She smirked as Satoko laughed even louder.

"Why do you always think I'm going to lose?" Keiichi cried, clenching his hands to fists. "Someone is going to lose, not me, someone else….like…Hanyuu!" He pointed at Hanyuu, obviously trying to get the sadistic and cute obsessed attention of the girls passed along to another victim.

"Hanyuu-chan is super cute, she doesn't need any outfits. I mean look at her!" Rena squealed, clapping her hands together. She had some how appeared at the mention of cuteness. "I hope she loses so I can take her home with me, Hau!"

Hanyuu laughed softly, an airy laugh that seemed to bounce around. It was quiet but it could somehow be as clear as day and attract the attention of anyone in the near by vicinity. "We'll just have to see how wins now Rena-chan," Hanyuu smiled, cheeks flaming up to a fire like complexion.

The bell stung their ears, so brash in its call, and seemed to last for forever, stopping activities until it decided it was time for them to return to their lives. Hanyuu loved the sound, the pain it caused her eardrums as it rung out.

None of the others would appreciate this like Hanyuu, find the love in pain. Being alive, it reminded her of that, the noise. She mattered because someone thought enough to her to influence agony. It might be reading to far into a simple bell but it gave her some kind of thing to look forward to every time the sun rose.

"Come on, enough talking about the games let's get to them, nano desu!" Rika chimed, head tilted to the left and eyes wide in excitement. Hanyuu stood up quickly, hair bouncing around her as she swayed slightly, almost tripping but regaining her balance. She clutched the dictionary to her chest. "Look Mion, I remembered, I remembered, I remembered!"

"Hau, hau, hau! Cute, I want to take you home right now! I don't want to wait," Rena pouted as she stared at Hanyuu in pure glee and slight disappointment that she could just steal Hanyuu or one of her other cute friends, whenever she pleased.

"What are we doing with the dictionary? I don't want to be something boring!" Satoko whined, her voice becoming very high pitched and nasally. "I'm the dictator of this club," Mion scolded her, waving the book around as if it were a scepter. "Since when has this been a totalitarian government," Keiichi demanded.

"I'm the oldest so I decided and what is so is so," Mion answered rather politely, which was perplexing, and Mion stood there for a second looking down past the floor, to something deep below.

"Now this game will need one person to sit out, which will be me, so in other words I have already won,"

"Cheating!" Keiichi exclaimed, already becoming flustered at almost always being the group's scape goat.

"This is not a democracy!" Mion smirked, chuckling deeply and sadistically as she slammed the dictionary open, letting it fall open to a page of its choice. "Now I will find a word and everyone will tell me the definition, if you get it right you're safe and the last one in is the loser."

"You're just making this up," Rika laughed softly, shaking her head at her friend's predictability. Maybe it's because she has know them for hundreds of years she can always tell what move her friends are going to make next.

She shouldn't have said that, it was true. Now every once and while they would traipse of their personalities course and do something that would truly surprise Rika, those events where Rika's most prized possessions. Like when Keiichi gave Mion the doll instead of Rena, that long universe ago. It was thrown away; bloodied ends no longer shadowed her day dreams.

"I know I'm a genius! The first person who gets out can decide the punishment game," Mion fumbled for words, thinking up law after law of this new found game. "And if everyone gets it right we just do another round!"

"What's up with all the educational crap?" Keiichi demanded, leaning back in his chair observing the table critically. "School just ended."

"Someone who is always victorious has to be well rounded, smart and strong. Imbecile, besides you need the information," Mion let out her trade mark laugh, a loud barking laugh that commanded attention, much like the young girl.

"Round 1! First word is…" Mion flipped through the pages of the dictionary while clenching her eyes shut so much it made long wrinkles appear. She placed her finger deliberately before fluttering her eyes open, looking very apprehensive. "Stye, noun."

"Oh my…I actually know that one!" Rena cried, her mouth forming a perfect o. She clapped her hands together, very pleased for her accomplishment. "Are you going to tell us Rena-chan?" Hanyuu asked softly, trying to hide a small twitter. **[2]**

"Oh, of course, of course. Silly me! A Stye is an abscess at the edge of your eye caused by bacteria, right?" Rena tilted her head, blinking her eyes slowly as she held her breath in anticipation.

"Very good Rena, I can't wait to see what you pick for the punishment game," Mion chortled darkly, sending Keiichi a small wink. Keiichi just huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not losing!"

"Oh, maybe a maid outfit…no a cat! Or maybe a bunny rabbit, oh that would just be adorable!" Rena muttered to herself, becoming frantic with her ideas. "So much stuff to choose from, it will be so hard for me to make a decision."

"Next word is…" Mion pursued the pages must quicker and diffusely this time, not even caring which word she pulled out of the page. "Visible."

"You can see it!" Keiichi yelled, so excited in his safety he literally popped out of his chair. "I'm safe!"

"Not yet Keiichi-chan," Satoko said in a sing-song voice. "If we all get it right, remember?"

"Damn…"

"Now, someone has to give a different definition to stay in," Mion added, noticing the flaw in her game. Everyone would have been able to get it right by just repeating Keiichi's answer.

"In someone's view," Satoko tried.

"Manifest," Rika answered confidently.

"Hanyuu, you're the last one," With that all eyes turned to Hanyuu.

"U-um…being acknowledged by others," Hanyuu gasped, eyes down turned and voice darkening, becoming also unworldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rika asked Hanyuu in a hushed tone, the only one to know the enigmatical meaning those simple words could hold.

"W-well…I mean if no one even act like you're there, it's almost like you're…not. It's like…you're just a shadow trying to attach itself to a body but being rejected every time. If everyone were to decide to pretend someone didn't exist they would feel like they weren't a part of this world."

"I guess…I guess…no one is out this round," Mion replied meekly, flipping through the dictionary absent mind not paying any heed. "Ocean," She muttered.

"Body of water!"

"Place to swim."

"Vast amount."

Hanyuu blinked, sinking down in her chair. She had no idea what this _ocean _thing was other then the definitions the others have given. The biggest body of water she had even swam in the hot springs just a little away from Rika's house.

"H-hot spring…?" Hanyuu gulped, cheeks beginning to grow warmer.

"Hanyuu-chan…? It's a vast amount of salt water; it usually separates the continents…" Rika muttered, sending her a shifty glance of pity. "You've never been to the ocean?" Keiichi asked softly, leaning over to get a better view of her face.

Hanyuu's face now exploded like a firework, becoming beet red. She slowly shook her head from side to side, hair creating a curtain around her face. "N-no, not once," She replied truthfully, god's like her didn't need to enjoy the water.

"Well, we will just have to take you some time then!" Keiichi professed, very set in his ways, eyes showing hints of affection for the small horned girl.

"Still, Hanyuu did loose, correct?" Rena licked her lips slightly, looking to Mion hopefully.

"She did, don't be to harsh on her Rena,"

So that is how Hanyuu came to be walking through town with floppy pink bunny ears handing around her head as she flushed crimson. She was wearing a one piece, a kind of long leotard with a bunny tail glued to the back. Rena had even taken the time to draw little whiskers on her cheeks using black marker.

She pulled lightly on the edges of her costume, feeling very self conscious, but she was glad Doctor Irie had been out today. She had already heard a lot of remarks from the villagers about her getup.

"Oh, what a cute little bunny!"

"Guess you lost today,"

"Woah…bunny girl,"

That said guy had been almost beaten to death by Mion, Satoko, and Keiichi.

And the whole time Rena had been jumping from one side to the other. "Takeout, takeout, takeout!" She shrieked.

"Not today Rena, sorry," Keiichi chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly but more tenderly then exasperated. "How about we go to the ocean with Hanyuu on Sunday?" He added as an after thought. "Plus it's going to be getting cold soon and I want to get in one last trip."

"A little group outing, I approve!" Mion proclaimed.

"I get to wear my new bathing suit," Rika hummed to herself.

"Water fights!" Satoko wailed as she waved her hands around in the air.

"I c-can't wait," Hanyuu nervously beamed at her friends.

"Come on Satoko, Hanyuu! The temple is this way," And with that the group split in half.

_I'm visible, really and truly and finally tangible! _Hanyuu thought happily to herself as she drifted through her dark domain, in Rika's world she was asleep but her she was making sure her didn't neglect her duties.

_Now we have found our phenomenon I can not be weighted down by the pressure of curses._

_Oyashiro curse, her curse…it was more of a curse upon herself then anyone else._

_She had laughed morbidly during some of the so called victims of Oyashiro's wrath, especially after she had found her revelations. _

_She always thought back to Mion's word's, she was such an intelligent and brave being it made Hanyuu proud of the people she had died for such a long time ago. Reasons to get by, reasons to pass the time. Hanyuu had often mused about how funny it was even if she wanted to she would live until Rika died, the one thing she was trying to prevent not so long ago._

_Scape goat, Old Maid, the words so simple is every day life became so important in all their life stories. Responsibility, a funny thing for someone who had put the weight of the world on her shoulders._

_Mion was who taught her she didn't need to the one sitting out, the one to take all the blame, everyone would be happy if you just wished strongly then tried hard enough._

_The words of thanks she so desired to give were not enough to atone for what all of her new friends had given to her, they had given her a life outside of her own reaches of control. _

_For how she had trapped them in the small town, watching them die over and over again, and then for a second forgotten about it entirely. _

_Mion, the brash one who could always lead them to the safest place you could ever imagine. _

_Rena, the one who could always smile at her friends and sent warmth through out you're entire body, starting at your heart and working its way up._

_Satoko, so tough for all she had gone through. The conniving little girl always managed to find a way out of trouble._

_Keiichi, he knew just what to say. He always gave Hanyuu that little bit of attention that would send her pulse racing._

_Rika…the invisible bond that had been born that same day Rika had been never once faltered. Rika and she had spent a thousand years together, living through death over and over again. And when they finally found the one miracle that could save them they had done it together as well. _

_Their miracle, the one they could call their own. The one that would live in only their hearts forever, creating this world where no one had to take the blame. _

_She remembered the worst night of them all, the dark agony that she watched unfold before her in the blackness of lonely confusion._

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled. But he wouldn't have heard her if he tried to listen past the sound of his own heart beating. Frantic, panic, manic…the words lead on as she tried desperately to save the expiring universe.

"I'm trying to apologize, listen, listen, and just listen!" No matter how many times she repeated the words in crystal clarity nothing changed. Knowing, knowing what is going to happen and not being able to tell a soul was perdition to someone labeled as the devil.

"Stop running, running, running so far away, away, away, from the actual truth or…or…it will happen again." She had guessed this ending not to long ago but still she tired to grasp his arm, turn him back towards the disaster. Make at least one happy ending, like the fairy tales.

This was no fairytale; it was the nightmare she had been trying to wake everyone from for centuries. "I can help! Please just let me help!" She begged no one, she pleaded just to feel like she had done something for these wonderful spirits.

She tried hitting him as hard as she could, face growing sweaty from her effort. Every time her fingers would just slip through him, ghostly fingertips appearing from the other side of his back.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked in-between sobs. He talked of the footsteps, the one thing he could hear. "My footsteps, you can hear them. I'm following you…yes I am! Don't be afraid, I'm just trying to be you're savior…turn around, please just turn around and see me!"

He turned around slowly, staring past her into the distance. "W-what…" She mumbled, like it was a question but she already knew the answer. Her stomach began to churn slightly, it had been worse when she first had seen this but so many blood bath's later it was had weakened.

This time was worse for her in some way. He just started past her as if mocking her invisibility, her helplessness. The crimson medium that was painting the inside of the tollbooth into a tapestry of this disaster, she ran her hand down the side trying to gain some hold of reality. She pulled her hand back, clean.

* * *

"Poor little god, you're young for you're kind and yet so versed in terror. What a shame, a disgrace on the spirit of retribution. Yet the universe is very unkind and vengeful to those that have done nothing wrong, but you spent that long thousand year search and found you're miracle. I wish and I may you could be set loose to find your own Nirvana…yet the universe is unkind."

Hanyuu gazed up at her, unfazed by the poetic and very lengthy. Her eyes dilated a few times, settling on their blood red pupils that displayed Hanyuu's clandestine power. "You're aura is like that of Rika," She stated simply and darkly.

"Yes, I guess it must," The woman replied with a lofty wave of her hand. "You are not my Rika exactly, who…what are you?" Hanyuu asked, still pressing the woman with her stare, very intent on figuring out what was going on.

This was her world, where she had piled up all the old worlds before. That one's so tainted that they had grown black, they reminded her of how fortunate she and Rika were now in their pure white world.

"I am very special and unique, like you Hanyuu. You can call me Frederica Bernkastel,** [3] **I am a poet of sorts," Frederica described loosely, letting her extensive azure hair sway around her frame.

"Of sorts?"

"Yes, of sorts,"

"Why are you here, I am very busy," Hanyuu reported with a small scowl, sounding very professional. Frederica laughed loudly, it was the type of laugh that sent shivers crawling up and down your spine. It jumped from octave to octave and rumbled through out the abyss.

"Little god, this isn't your job. Life is in itself a symphony, with highs and lows. Ritardandos and measures after measures," Frederica smiled simply down at Hanyuu who narrowed her eyes, a bit annoyed at being told what to do.

"Why are you here?" She repeated coldly. Frederica smile grew into a smirk, lips curled up at the corners giving her a sinister look. "Don't be so impatient, good hosts aren't impatient,"

"I'm not trying to be a good host; I'm trying to figure out what is going on. Do you know what it is like to know everything and can't tell anyone? I don't want to be that anyone," Hanyuu's eyes glowed sharply; the iris almost seemed to whirl.

"Little god…" Frederica began, suddenly very serious. "I've come to warn you. Little god's shouldn't think all their troubles are over. Little gods should realize a monsoon is coming."

* * *

**[1] **I used like…Webster's Home and Office Dictionary, or something like that, to get all the definitions out of it so they are all accurate.

**[2] **Twitter is a synonym for giggle, for some reason I can picture Hanyuu twittering. Just wanted people to know I wasn't talking about the website. :D

**[3]**I hope everyone knows who this is? She is the one who looks like an older Rika who in the last episode of Kai changes Takano's life when she is a child so she can end up happy. If you don't know who she is I don't want to spoil too much.

Hope the beginning was good and not super boring, getting to better stuff soon. For some reason this story feels to me like I'm writing it in a different style then I usually write. I don't know why just does, so if my style suddenly switches that would be why. Tried to get all the typos, might still be some of them there, I don't think they're are enough for someone to start whining...

Technically my first story on fanfiction, I've written for a while though. I just usually don't like writing about characters I haven't already creating I just love Higurashi and Hanyuu.

Thank you for reading.

**Preview:** "** Lost**- _adj._ No longer possessed or retained."


End file.
